Your face is the last I want to See
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: England receives the news that his body had slowly been breaking down, meaning he will disappear soon. As soon as Canada finds out, he tells the news to America, who is heartbroken and quickly comes to the Brit's side. America stays by England's side, hoping he will get stronger, but realizing he won't and time is limited. USUK
1. Chapter 1

_Your face is the last I want to See_

Chapter One

Another day, another world meeting, only this one was more quiet. There were no arguments between England and France or even with America, there were no objections from the Brit, no smart remarks, England was quiet the entire meeting, only nodding or shaking his head at any questions directed toward him. Canada and America both could see that he wasn't paying attention, especially when the Brit put his head down in his arms on the table.

The minute the meeting ended, instead of being one of the last to help clean up, England was the first to leave. France quickly followed out and grabbed onto the Brit's shoulder. "Britain~ what's wrong with you?~ Are you okay?" The French man asked.

"Y-yes." England shook France's hand off his shoulder. "I'm just a bit ill today."

"Aw~ Do you want France to help your sickness~?"

"No!" England glared and quickly got out the door. France stood there a bit, watching England leave, and America came up to the side of him.

"So he say what was wrong?" America asked.

"Not really, he just said he felt ill." France shrugged. "His economy isn't so good so it's expected."

"Yeah but even with him being a little sick, he's never been this quiet."

"Oui, I don't get it."

"I'll check on him later." America sighed and walked out. "See ya later Francy pants."

OOO

England walked into his empty dark house, closed the door behind him, and leaned against it, only to slide down it and sit on the floor. He sat there for a moment blankly, then brought his knees to his chest and put his head down in his lap, tightening the grip around his legs. The words echoed in his head, _it won't be much longer, _he gripped his pants more.

_Just a few days ago, England had gone to his doctor, one person who knew about him being a nation; only it was the sixth time in less than two weeks. Everyday he felt worse, his head ache was pounding, his body felt weak, he had no appetite anymore, he was exhausted but still couldn't sleep, everyday was worse than the last, he couldn't take it, and he wanted answers. What he got, wasn't what he wanted to hear or expected._

"_Not so good," the doctor said and looked down at his chart. "Your bones and muscles have gotten much weaker, blood pressure isn't steady anymore, your heart rate isn't steady and it's been dropping, the head aches will probably get worse,-"_

"_W-What are you saying to me?" _

"_Your body has been breaking down for the last few decades, and now it's getting to an end." The doctor looked toward the confused Brit. "When you nations start to die, you disappear, eventually it happens to everyone."_

"_A-And it's going to happen to me?" _

"_Unfortunately, yes." he said. "Your body has been breaking down for too long, it can't be repaired in any way." England look down. "I could help you with the pain, make it easy, but I'm afraid it won't be much longer." _

England sat there still, cold, alone, empty inside. He slowly lifted his head up to see only more of the emptiness, he was entirely alone at home. He slowly tried to get up through the pain of his aching bones. He came to his feet with the help of leaning against the door. He coughed a bit, not sure if he was coughing or coughing up _blood_. He tried breathing normally, but he couldn't take in any air with his coughs; he started falling back down again, _it's worse now. _He sat there again coughing until he was able to stop and finally just breathe again; that's when there was a knock. England lifted his head up a bit, he knew someone was standing outside the door behind him, but he didn't know who. "E-England," he could hear the soft voice outside. "A-Are you home? Are you okay?" England moved over a bit, away from the door the best he could. He coughed up more blood and couldn't breathe again, no matter how hard he tried to. Slowly, the stranger outside found the keys hidden under the mat and opened up the door to the dark house. England looked up a bit as he saw someone step in, _Alfred? _He started to give up and fall out of consciousness as the stranger slowly bent down to England. By the time he could say anything, the Brit was out.

England awoke the next morning in his bed. He slowly opened his eyes to the lightly dimmed room, the blinds opened enough just to see around the room. An wet cloth laid on his forehead, the blankets lightly over his body, a glass of water on the nightstand next to him. He turned over a bit to his side and looked around for anyone to be there, no one was there. He closed his eyes a bit with the pounding of his head ache, hoping shutting the lights out would help him a bit. When he heard someone come in, he opened his eyes again. "A-America?"

"S-Sorry, but no." Canada came in and over to the sick Brit. "I-It's Canada." England slowly blinked and looked at him, now he could see the boy.

"O-Oh…Canada…" England said, his voice was so scratchy. "D-Did you help me and put me here?"

"Y-Yeah. You looked really ill." Canada bent down a bit toward the sickly Brit. "You're very sick Britain…"

"R-Right. I know." England slowly got himself up on his forearm and pushed himself to sit up, against the Canadian's wishes of him to stay down and still.

"I-I thought your economy was getting better."

"It was… But um… This isn't really related to that."

"What? Whatda mean?" Canada asked. England looked over a bit at the boy, he frowned.

"I guess you'll be the first one I tell, Matthew." England said, Canada had full attention on the Brit. "I'm sick because my body can't take much more. I-," England paused for a moment. "I'm going to die… I'm going to disappear."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

England laid in his bed silent, his eyes closed with the circles under them, his eyes twitching at any pain he could feel though his sleep. His pale skin was cold as ice as he shook from his cold feelings. Canada looked at him in silence as he peeked into the room with his brother, both of them thinking of what to do next or even how to deal with this. America thought he was just sick, he was just over-reacting, but the more he looked at him, the more that thought went away; he began to worry. "He said he was going to disappear?" America questioned in a low voice. Canada nodded towards him.

"I-I didn't know what to do. He passed out again before I could ask him another question." Canada said. America stood in silent thought. "Y-You don't think he's s-serious do you?…" His tone dropped more into worry. America looked back into the room, this wasn't an overreaction. "I really don't know. I haven't seen anyone like this before." America said. He closed the door quietly and looked away back to Canada. "What should we do?" Canada shrugged as America worried.

"If he really is going to…" Canada couldn't say the words. "W-We should make him as comfortable as we can." America frowned, that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "T-That's the right thing to do eh?…"

"Maybe you're right." America rubbed the back of his neck. "We'll just keep him comfortable, he deserves at least that much."

"What do you mean he _deserves_?"

"Nothing, never mind." America began walking away. "I'm going down stairs to get my bag, check in on him will ya?" Canada nodded as America made his way down the stairs and to the front door, picking up his bag then pausing. He stood up straight and leaned back against the door. He moved his fingers through his hair and took a deep sigh, England _did_ deserve to have _some_ kind of peace after such a long and hard life… America thought about it, how could he make it peaceful? England probably still hated him because of the Revolution, even after all these years.

He made his way back up with his stuff as Canada came out and looked toward him. "He's awake again. He's going in and out though." America put his things down on the bed of the guest room across the hall then rushed into England's room as the Brit tried moving over toward them.

"E-England, hey." America tried smiling at the Brit. England didn't make any gestures back, he only coughed a little more. America looked toward Canada. "Can you go get a glass of water?" Canada quickly nodded and made his way out as America went in and sat on the edge of the bed. England looked up at him. "So what's going on? Being over dramatic or are you serious?" England frowned. "How serious?"

"I'm going to disappear." England gulped. "I won't be here much longer." "Why? Can't we take you to the doctor or something?"

"I've already been to a doctor. That's how I found out."

"What did he say?"

"My body has been breaking down for decades… I thought it was because of my empire falling but now I just don't know…" He frowned. "It hurts so much though and I just don't know why…"

America gulped and frowned. "How long?"

"Three days at most…" England coughed a little bit. America's heart sunk with those words, the fact that he could only have three days left. He sat down on the edge of the bed as England coughed more and more. America grabbed a tissue from the box Canada had left before and handed it to England. He coughed into the tissue and pulled it away only to find blood coughed onto it; America's stomach twisted. He pushes England's hair back a bit and felt his forehead, he was burning up as well.

"I'm gonna go get an icepack." America stood back up but England grabbed onto his sleeve.

"There's no point, I've been burning up like this for the last week. It won't go down with any ice or cloth." England's hand dropped from America's sleeve and back onto the bed. He held down another cough and simply panted as he laid there. America frowned and looked away a bit, he couldn't stand to see England like this.

"I got the water." Canada came in and handed the water to America who bent over and helped England drink a little, though he wouldn't take in too much. Canada stood there and looked as America tried to get England to drink a little, then grabbing the bloody tissue away from him and tossing it into the small trash can in the corner of the room. England tried getting comfortable in his bed again but he felt as if he was laying on a rock. His body only ached more as he moved around, what a bloody wonderful way to go huh?

"Do you want us to stay with you?" America said to break the small silence and England's painful moans. England looked up at him then changed his eyes to Canada standing behind America, as if he was shy or felt in trouble with England. He closed his eyes just for a moment and managed to raise his hand up to his forehead to rub his temples. "You do, don't you?" America's voice had dropped by now, he found it hard to keep up his positive attitude. England looked up at the two and nodded. "So we will, both of us, we'll stay right by your side."

"Thank you…." England's voice was scratchy and tired. America covered the blanket over him to hopefully stop the Brit from shivering, even if he had a fever he still felt very cold. It was late, he was tired, they were tired, everyone just needed to rest and sleep… though England might not be alive in the morning, that's what worried America the most. The two younger nations moved out to the guest room but America turned back as England rolled over a bit and closed his eyes.

"I can stay in here if you want." America said. Canada stopped and looked back at the two as England opened a eye to the American. "Do you want me to?" England hesitated but nodded to the best of his abilities. America looked toward Canada to tell him what he was doing, the younger nation simply nodded and walked out as America sat back on the bed's edge. England was too tired, his eyes slowly opening and closing again as he tried to stay awake. America reached over to England's hand and held onto it, feeling his cold skin made America shiver a bit but he only held on tighter.

"Lay down." England said. America nodded and laid down next to England, grabbing onto England's hand again. He looked over as England quickly fell asleep without a another word or sound, America could only hear the sound of England breathing now. America wouldn't let his grip go as his thoughts ran through his head, the thoughts of England dead or gone in the morning sent shivers down his spines. He looked over at England one last time, grabbing onto him still, and slowly closed his eyes to fall asleep as well, though the thought stayed in his mind til morning.

_Please, please still be here in the morning…. _


End file.
